


Чертовы мужики

by TheLadyRo



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyRo/pseuds/TheLadyRo
Summary: Донна Ноубл никогда не мечтала о смене пола. Но рядом с Доктором случается всякое.





	Чертовы мужики

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную битву для команды Whoniverse-2017. Бета - Ярк.

— Э... ммм... Донна, мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать...  
О нет, только не этот тон! Он никогда не предвещает ничего хорошего. Донна отложила журнал, который читала в кресле напротив консоли, и уставилась на выбравшегося из-под этой самой консоли Доктора.  
— Что ты натворил?  
— Натворил? Почему я должен что-то натворить? Не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь. То есть, технически, конечно, я натворил за свою жизнь множество вещей, прекрасных и ужасных. О, ты бы видела то устройство, что мы сотворили вместе с Леонардо... я не возил тебя к Леонардо? Он бы тебе понравился. Хотя... не уверен, он бывал довольно груб, но...  
О нет. Невинный взгляд и неостановимая болтовня. Дело определенно плохо.  
— Эй, спейсмен! Ты хотел мне что-то сказать? Что-то важное?  
— А, да... — Доктор нервно сглотнул и затараторил еще быстрее. — Понимаешь ли, дело в том, что я, возможно, то есть, вероятно, ну, то есть, почти точно несколько... ммм... повредил датчики психоморфологического трансглабулятора. Абсолютно и совершенно ненамеренно, заметь, я вовсе не собирался этого делать, это простая ошибка, скорее даже случайность, она может произойти с каждым, на самом деле. Случалось даже со мной, в моём... шестом? Да, точно, шестом теле. О, какая история там была...  
— Доктор!  
— Да, так вот, психоморфологический трансглабулятор, его настройки теперь сбиты, и это значит, что в любой момент мы, вероятно... скорее всего... не совсем точно, но почти наверняка...  
Донна почувствовала вдруг, как по телу прокатилась волна странной дрожи, оставив позади себя головокружение и легкое покалывание. Сквозь звон в ушах до нее донеслось:  
— … поменяем пол.  
— Мы... что? — пискнула Донна. Точнее, попыталась пискнуть, но слова прозвучали хрипло и на несколько тонов ниже обычного. Она испуганно поднесла руки к лицу... почему они такие грубые? И что это за щетина у нее на щеках? В жизни у нее не было... И тут мозг Донны наконец-то осознал сказанное Доктором.  
— Поменяем пол?!  
— Именно. Но ты не волнуйся, это только временно. — Голос Доктора напротив стал гораздо выше. И сам он изменился — овал лица, волосы... фигура осталась длинной и тощей... кроме того места, где пуговицы рубашки с трудом сдерживали рвущуюся на свободу грудь. Грудь. У Доктора. Донна торопливо прижала руки к своей — абсолютно плоской — груди. На которой болтался совершенно ненужный, но больно врезающийся в расширившиеся плечи бюстгальтер. Нет, она точно убьет этого инопланетянина.  
Донна сделала шаг вперед, намереваясь взять Доктора за лацканы и хорошенько встряхнуть, и обнаружила, что в ее теле произошли еще кое-какие изменения. И что утягивающее белье не приспособлено вмещать новые части этого тела. О боже, у нее теперь есть... у нее... Фу! Донна с ужасом вспомнила выпитые на завтрак три чашки чая. Если ей придется пользоваться туалетом в этом теле — она точно убьет Доктора. Она не намерена прикасаться к этой... штуке.  
Доктор между тем жизнерадостно изучал свою новую фигуру.  
— О, у меня есть груди! — он радостно качнулся на носках, и груди качнулись вместе с ним. С щенячьим восторгом он запрыгал на месте, наблюдая за колыханиями пышных холмов, затем прижал их руками.  
— Большие груди! — сообщил он, взглянул на Донну со знакомой идиотской улыбкой и добавил: — Больше, чем у тебя.  
Донна мысленно зарычала. Чертовы мужики! Даже в женском теле им обязательно мериться достоинствами. Ее вот совершенно не интересует, какого размера ее новый... нет, фу, даже думать не хочется.  
— Надолго это?  
— Нет-нет, всего пара часов, максимум три, а потом все само вернется в норму. — Доктор перекинул... перекинула волосы через плечо и ослепительно улыбнулась. — Разве это не великолепно? Такой новый опыт.  
Донна с удовольствием обошлась бы без нового опыта. Тем более что она только что с ужасом поймала себя на том, что взгляд ее задерживается на губах Доктора, ставших почему-то полнее, скользит по изгибу шеи и неудержимо стремится к вырезу рубашки, к колышущимся... Нет! Донна не сразу поняла, что это за новое ощущение внизу живота, а поняв — сморщилась от отвращения. Чертовы мужики! Они что, и в самом деле не могут не думать о сексе? Это же Доктор! Он никогда не вызывал у нее никакого желания, ей даже смешно было об этом подумать, а значит, все дело в мужском теле. И они еще женщин называют гормональными созданиями.  
— Я буду в своей комнате, — выдавила она и поспешила прочь из консольной, хотя идти было ужасно неудобно.  
Захлопнув за собой дверь комнаты и прислонившись к ней, Донна громко выдохнула. Ладно, ей надо продержаться всего два часа. Это просто. Нужно только не думать о женщинах, о Докторе, о его груди и о том, как она скачет... О черт!  
Донна со стоном рухнула на кровать, но тут же поняла, что это было ошибкой. Ощущения стали лишь сильнее. Перевернувшись на спину и стащив с себя тесную одежду она мрачно уставилась на возвышающуюся перед ней проблему. Интересно, как мужики справляются? Ах, ну да... нет, она ни за что не собирается этого делать. Хотя любопытно, каково это для мужчин? Ощущается иначе или так же? Нет, нет, не думать...  
Когда это все закончится, мрачно решила Донна, она потребует у Доктора отбеливатель для мозга. Должно же быть какое-то инопланетное средство, чтобы сделал глоток — и твоя память девственно чиста и невинна. А до тех пор... все-таки интересно, каково это?  
Чертовы мужики!


End file.
